We Need Each Other
by Lost-My-Marbles1734
Summary: AU: Spencer and her two step-sisters moves to Rosewood. Spencer meets Toby the misunderstood town outcast and he fits in perfectly with the group of sisters. Join Spencer on this crazy ride. Alison is still alive and there is no -A. Spoby with a side of Haleb, Jaria, Nona, exploited one-side Emillison and Allison/Mike.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers… this is my first Pretty Little Liars FanFiction (Hell this is my FanFiction). It's an AU, so there no A. **

**Alison is not dead.**

**"The Jenna Thing" happened, but only Alison was involved with it, none of the other girls knew Toby or what happened. All they know is that Jenna was blind, due to an explosion.**

**Toby and Emily use to be friends. Toby still gave her the courage to come out.**

**Spencer knew Jason was her brother since she was 5. She has two step-sister Ryan (based off Emily Osment) and Noah (Based off Ariana Grande). Noah is a lesbian (crushing on Emily) and Ryan has been in love with her best friend (Wesley Fitzgerald) since she was 10. **

**Hanna has lost the weight, but she is still insecure of herself when she's around Ali.**

**Mona is the Fifth member of Ali's gang**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes…**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Rosewood…**_

* * *

Spencer Hastings set down the last box. Change is always hard, no matter when it is or where you're standing while its happening and this was the biggest change in Spencer's life. Spencer and family had just moved from their condo in Manhattan to their new house in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. They use to live there but when she was seven they moved to Manhattan.

Her parent's where both divorced and remarried. The divorce was the reason her mother moved out of Rosewood. Her mother and father divorced when her mother learned that his affair with Jessica DiLaurentis and the fact that he fathered Jessica's eldest child Jason. Spencer's father married Olivia Caldwell and gained full custody of Melissa and partial custody of Jason and Spencer not that Spencer and Jason cared. Peter tended to favor Melissa over them.

Her mother remarried a Therapist name Dennis whom was a widower with two daughters Noah and Ryan. Ryan was a year older than Spencer; Ryan looked a lot like her mother heart shaped face complimented with piercing baby blue eyes and long dirty blonde hair. Noah on the other hand took after Dennis, she had the same a heart shaped face but she had dimples and Dennis's dark brown eyes and hair (which she recently dyed red).

She finished unpacking the first few boxes, and her mom and step-dad called her down for dinner. She walked down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"How do you like Rosewood?" her step-father, Dennis, asked.

"I haven't seen enough of it yet." Spencer shrugged.

"I did," her step-sister Ryan smiled. "It's nice here."

Spencer's step-sisters were probably was the closest thing she had to a friend. Ryan was a lot like Spencer incredibly smart but she lacked Spencer's confidence and competitive nature and Noah was the polar opposite. Noah was completely confidence and bubbly.

Veronica rubbed Spencer's shoulder. "Listen, honey, I know it's hard for you. But Dennis has a great job, and this is closer to the office in Philly. Plus Jason's family lives next door."

"God that's the DiLaurentis house," Spencer groaned.

"You love Jason," Veronica said in a confused tone.

"Yes, but Jason has another sister and she's devil spawn," Spencer mumbled. The rest of the dinner went on.

The next morning Spencer woke up around 6:25 a.m. Spencer got up and showered, got dressed, the everyday morning routine. Just like always. She walked downstairs to see Ryan making coffee.

"Where's Mom and Dennis?" Spencer asked.

"They left early," Ryan shrugged pouring coffee into two paper cups. "Give me a ride?"

"Sure, whatever," She sighed grabbing one of the cups. "Where's Noah?"

"Still getting ready," Ryan groan.

"Noah, Get your butt down here," Spencer yelled and lead Ryan to her car. Noah walked out wearing a floral print top, light blue skinny jeans, a light pink cardigan, and amazing heels.

"What took you so long," Ryan asked as Noah climbed into the backseat.

"My shoes were a mess. I couldn't find my silver flats to I need to wear my light pink heels," Noah explained.

"Are those my white gold hoops," Spencer said looking in the rear view mirror at the red-headed girl.

"Aw, Spence can I wear them," Noah pouted.

"Fine but you better not lose them," Spencer said in a warning tone.

Spencer was dropped Ryan and Noah off at the front of the school. Spencer parked in the parking lot and walked to the office.

"I`m here to get my schedule, I`m new," She said

"Name?" The woman said without out looking up.

"Spencer Hastings." she replied

"You have all AP class must be extremely smart," the woman said giving her small smiled at she gave her the schedule.

Spencer took her schedule from her and walked out. As she walked out the office, she bumped into some guy.

"Hey... Sorry bout' that." He said and Spencer gazed up she knew the voice all too well.

"Jason," Spencer smiled.

"Spence," Jason smiled before pulling the younger girl into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Just moved back, it hasn't changed much from what I can remember," Spencer said before realizing Noah and Ryan were standing next to her. "You remember my step-sisters Noah and Ryan. Girl you remember my brother Jason."

"Hi Jason," Ryan and Noah say in unison.

"Ladies," Jason smiles before turn back to Spencer. "I'll see you later we should catch up."

Jason kissed Spencer on the forehead before walking off. After Jason disappear Spencer found herself surround by four girls.

"Why where you flirting with my boyfriend," The shortest said. She had a petite frame, hazel eye, and dark brown hair with one pink highlight.

"I think you're confused," Spencer said. "That was my brother."

"Yeah right that was my brother," another one said. Spencer looked over at her. She had long wavy honey-blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and bow-shaped lips.

"Alison DiLaurentis," Spencer smirked. "It's been a long time I would say no see, but I really didn't mind not seeing you."

"Spencer Hasting… you grew into your ears," Alison smirked back.

"And you grew into your bitchy attitude," Spencer said not standing down. A few people looked at Spencer in surprise. Figures Alison must be one of the girls who no one stood up to.

"Hmm, feisty," Alison said with a smile. "I like that."

"Like I care what you think," Spencer glared before pulling Ryan and Noah way from the girls. Noah and Ryan smirked at Spencer before the three of them went there different ways.

Spencer walked in her first class, AP English which was a mix of juniors and seniors. When she walked in she saw the teacher. She couldn't help but notice that the teacher was kind of cute! He looked pretty young; probably in his mid-twenties. His hair was in a mid-point between curly and straight.

"Hello I`m Spencer Hastings" Spencer said to the teacher.

"Hello I`m Mr. Fitz," The teacher said.

Then Spencer realized something... She had seen the man before at one of Dennis's Manhattan parties.

"Is there some where you want me to sit?" She asked shaking her head lightly.

"We are working in pairs," Mr. Fitz said looking over the class. "Toby Cavanaugh you're partnered with our new student Spencer Hastings."

Spencer walked over to the boy Mr. Fitz pointed out. He was really cute, his hair was cut in a boyish style, with the front of his hair jelled up, and he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Hastings." Spencer said holding out her hand giving him a small smile.

"Toby Cavanaugh," Toby said shaking her hand smiling back.

"So what are we working on," Spencer asked.

"We just finished reading Romeo and Juliet. We're working in groups to write an alternative ending," Toby explained.

"That's cool," Spencer smiled.

The first few classes went by quickly. At Lunch Spencer sat alone at a table near the edge of the cafeteria waiting for Ryan and Noah who luckily had the same lunch period. Just then, someone sat next to her suddenly, causing her to jump.

"Relax, it's me," Toby said. "You stole my table."

"Your table?" Spencer asked. "Don't you sit with your friends?"

Toby shrugged. "I don't have any."

"Why not?"

Before Toby could answer Noah slammed her books don't on the table glaring over at Alison's table Ryan was at her side trying to calm her down.

"When you told me that girl was devil spawn I should have listened," Noah said sitting down.

"What she do," Spencer asked looking over at Alison and her friends.

"So I was flirting with that cute girl. The one that looks like Pocahontas and she trips me and…" Noah said pulling out one of her shoes to show the heel broke. "She pushed me and my shoe broke."

"I can fix that," Toby said looking at the heel.

"Really! Wait, who are you," asked Noah turning to Toby.

"Oh sorry, this is Toby he's in my English partner. Toby these are my sisters Ryan and Noah Dalloway," Spencer said.

"I thought your last name was Hastings," Toby said confused.

"It is… we're step-sisters. Our dad married her mom after our mom died," Ryan said quietly.

"But it doesn't matter. We've been sisters for a long time," Noah added.

"Agreed," Ryan and Spencer said in unison.

"Wow, you girls are really in sync," Toby said.

"Yeah that happens when you have to share a room because someone was scared of the dark until she was thirteen," Ryan said pointedly looking at Noah.

"Spencer told me Pennywise the Clown lived under my bed," Noah pouted crossing her arms. Spencer, Toby, and Ryan burst into laughter and Noah giggled.

"So, Toby you can really fix my shoe," Noah smiled turning Toby.

"Yeah, I have shop after French," Toby smiled taking the shoe.

"French! Spencer took French at our old school. She's amazing," Noah said excitedly. "Spencer's good at everything."

"No, I just always considered myself a pretty competitive and bright student, including French. Being competitive is in my blood," Spencer explained with a smile. "Both my parents are Lawyers."

"That's cool, I take Beginners French... I'm not very good at it, though," said Toby with a smile and a shrug.

"Maybe I can tutor you sometime," Spencer offered.

"I might take you up on that. Honestly, I need all the help I can get with French. I'm practically failing right now," Toby sighed.

"Give me your number," Spencer said pulling out her phone and handing it to him. "Call me when you need help."

"So, where'd you girls come from?" Toby asked them as he handed Spencer her phone back.

"Manhattan, our dad got a new job here and Veronica, our step-mom got transferred to the Philly offices," Noah explained.

"Ry you look like you've seen a ghost," Spencer said looked at the stunned expression on Ryan's face.

"Erza," she said pointing over to the teacher's table.

"Erza… Wes's Erza," Noah said in shocking over.

"Why are they calling Mr. Fitz by his first name," Toby asked.

"He's my best friend's big brother," Ryan admitted. "But I haven't seen him in years."

"Well looks like Rosewood is anything but boring," Spencer mumbled.

* * *

**I hope you like Ryan and Noah. I'm a Gremily fan (Emily Osment and Gregg Sulkin) I've been shipping them for years. **

**Emily never Dated Maya or Paige because Maya never moved there and Paige is Pigskin so Alison doesn't want Emily near her. I may pair Noah with Samara or Emily. **

**Again**** I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes… Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here's chapter 2! **

**I'm really sorry about if Spencer seems OOC in this. Try to ignore it.**

**The beginning of this is Ali's Group watching them at lunch. I wrote that part in the middle of the night after watching I'm Your Puppet.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Friends…?**

* * *

Alison sat at her table watching in disgust as Spencer and her two little followers made friends with Toby Cavanaugh. It wasn't that she didn't like the creep it was that she did. Toby Cavanaugh use to be her stupid obsession. Could you blame her? Toby was kind, smart, caring, and a good listener plus it didn't hurt that he had abs you just want to sink your teeth into.

But then Jenna Marshall came along and ruined everything for her. She claimed Toby for herself and had taken what Alison marked as hers. All the time she spent making up rumors so no other girl would touch him let alone date him all went out the window. Jenna's obsessed with Toby was just as strong as Ali's was but Jenna had something Ali didn't. She had access to him, to his room, to his bed and she forced him into a sexual relationship. Claiming Toby as her own.

Alison made her pay though… she made them both pay.

"Ali, are you okay," Emily asked snapping Alison out of her thoughts.

"We were asking you about the new girls," Mona said looking over at the table.

"Yeah, you knew her early," Aria said obviously worried about her relationship with Jason.

"Yeah, that's Jason's half-sister Spencer. When Jason would visit his bio-dad I would tag along sometimes," Alison shrugged.

"And what about the other two," Hanna asked looking over Ryan and Noah.

"Her step-sisters, the little one is such a slut. She couldn't stop looking at Emily," Ali sneered.

Emily blushed heavily, "Really! She's kind of cute she looks like Ariel."

"Aw, Emily has a crush," Hanna giggled.

"Don't, you're way too good for that," Alison scoffed.

"Ali you don't even know her," Emily defended.

"True," Alison shrugged. "Those girls are a mysterious. But not for long."

* * *

The rest of the day went but relatively fast. Ryan, Toby, and Spencer had Calculus together and Ryan and Toby had chemistry together. Spencer was walking with Ryan and Toby talking about places that could study together. Toby was telling them about a nice café in town that was a great place to study. The group stopped that Toby's locker which was surprisingly right above Noah's.

"Hey locker-buddy," Noah smiled at the group.

"Hey Noah, before I forget," Toby smiled pulling a light pink heel out of his bag. "I got a few weird looks but it's as good as new."

"Toby, you are a miracle worker," Noah smiled slipping off her gym shoes and sliding back into heels.

"Thanks," Toby smiled opening his locker. He pulled out a leather jacket and a motorcycle helmet.

"My, my, my, is my new shy best friend a bad boy," Noah grinned.

"No, I just have a bike," Toby chuckled.

"Can you give me a ride sometime," Noah asked hopefully. "I always wanted to ride on the back of a motorcycle."

"Sure," Toby nodded.

"Toby, how about I come over your house today to work on the English project," Spencer suggested.

"My house? I don't think that's a good idea," Toby said turning nervous. "Maybe we can meet at you're house later."

"Most of our stuff is still in boxes," Spencer sighed. "Call me, we can figure it out."

"Okay, see you later," Toby smiled before leaving them. When Toby was out of sight she again found herself surround by Ali and her girls.

"What Alison," Spencer groaned.

"You shouldn't hang out with him," Alison said her voice mocked sympathy. "That Toby guy."

"Why should I care what think," Spencer said her voice laced with venom.

"Spencer, he was in jail," Alison told her. "He was a peeping Tom. He used to watch me in my bedroom."

Spencer and Ryan scoffed while Noah sighed shaking her head.

"You must have a serious screw loose or you really are full of yourself," Spencer glared.

"You've known him for what? Eight hours," Alison glared. "You've known me for half of your life would lie about this."

"Yes! You are the biggest liar I have ever had the displeasure of knowing," Spencer glared.

"Toby Cavanaugh was in prison for freakin' blinding, Jenna Marshall! Jenna's his step-sister," Alison said in a harsh voice turning to Emily. "Right Em?"

Emily nodded, "He's not a good guy."

"Why? Because Alison says all these things are true," Spencer said still not believing them.

"Have any of you even talked to him before," Ryan finally spoke in an accusatory voice.

"We use to befriends," Emily murmured.

"Then riddle me this," Noah spoke up. "Is the guy you were friends with the one she is accusing him of being."

Emily was speechless.

"I'll take that as a no," Noah said calmly.

"As for the rest of you and this town, you have no room to judge," Spencer said. "Plus even if her did blind his stepsister and went to jail. Than he did his time and shouldn't have to be marked as a Monster."

The three girls brushed past Ali's group and walked to the door. Out of the corner of Spencer's eye she saw Toby. He walked slowly over to their car.

"Thank-you… no one ever stood up for me like that," he admitted.

"You saw that," Ryan asked.

"Of course I did," Toby said. "Or, I heard it."

Spencer nodded. "So…about those rumors…"

Toby looked down, "I don't want to talk about here."

"Toby," Noah smiled. "Trust us when we say you're our friend."

"Yeah, you fit in great with us," Ryan smiled. "We could care less about your past."

Toby took a minute to respond, looking around, trying to hide any emotion he was feeling, but his eyes said it all.

"It's true," Spencer smiled as his eyes met hers. "No one has ever clicked with us the way you do."

"Meet me at the edge of town at six," Toby said looking down at the ground. Noah walked over to him and threw her arms around his waist pulling him into a much needed hug. It shocked him how strong Noah was for her size but he shook it off and hugged her back. Ryan and Spencer smiled and joined the hug. Toby was sure at that moment he had found real friends that could see the real him and he also knew he was most likely the envy of every guy in the parking lot.

"We better get home," Spencer said sadly as the girls pulled away.

"Yeah, I'll see you later than," Toby said smiling.

"Of course," Ryan nodded. The girls watched Toby ride off on her motorcycle before they turned around.

Spencer threw the keys at Ryan, "You drive. I need to think."

Driving home the girls didn't talk much. When Ryan parked in the drive way all three girls looked at each other and laughed. Last week was so different; they would have been walking home from the subway talking about Noah's bitchy ex-girlfriend, Ryan's love for Wes, and trying to find Spencer the prefect guy. Now they were in a car, parking outside of what most likely is the biggest house in Rosewood, all of their minds on one guy.

When they walked into the house it was 100% different then when they left early. All the boxes were gone and the furniture was set up. The girls noticed their parents sitting on the couch. The girls cautiously walked over to them and the stood so they could see them.

"What are you guys doing here," Ryan asked.

"Yeah, you usually don't get home until seven," Spencer stated.

"It's nothing to worry about," Veronica smiled. "How was your first day at school?"

"Fine," the three girls said in unison.

"So, have you made any friends," Dennis asked.

"Dad, are we really doing this," Ryan scoffed.

"Yes," Veronica said.

"Fine, we made one friend," Ryan said.

"This guy named Toby," Spencer said softly.

"Cavanaugh?" her mom asked.

"Yeah," Spencer replied. "How did you know?"

Veronica and Dennis exchanged a glance.

"I've heard about him from some people around town," Veronica said. "About his stepsister."

"We have too," Noah sighed. "You always say a person isn't defined by their past but by what they are in the present."

"Toby is a really nice guy," Ryan said.

Spencer took a deep breath. "So what's that bad news? You two only do this when there is something wrong."

"Hello little sister," a voice came from behind them.

Spencer whole body froze and one word fell out her mouth, "Melissa."

Spencer dropped her bag and books and ran from the house in top speed. Ryan was about to take off behind her but Noah held her back.

The two knew when it came to the relationship between Melissa and Spencer that was a spot they just could help. Melissa and Spencer had a messy relationship which was strained from the divorces were Melissa had chosen their father and Spencer had chosen their mother. It only got worse when Spencer started siding with Jason over her. The closer Spencer got to Jason, Noah, and Ryan the farther she got from Melissa. The final straw broke when Melissa kissed Spencer's first boyfriend Derek Edmunds. Spencer had stopped going to visit her father and has talked to Melissa since.

* * *

**...Yup... Was I the only on that thought Ali had a crush on Toby... **

**Spoby moment soon and Emoah? (whatever)**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Here's chapter 3!**

**Lots of Spoby Cuteness and Spencer meets Toby's step-mom dun dun dun.**

**Some Noah, Ryan, and Toby bonding over mothers and enters Wren and Melissa (sort of they are mentioned). I hate Melissa so yeah if it seems like I'm bashing her… I am…I don't like Wren either.**

* * *

**Also thanks to everyone that leave reviews- Ecila5827, Sara, Catlover10808, pinkcrazyness, YardMuffin81,** **Totaldramfan123, GryffindorBlimey, and all the Guests**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Friends are Family…?**

* * *

Spencer was running. She was glad she wore her tennis shoes because heels would have made running so much harder. She just kept running. This was how it always was with she and Melissa. She would come and Spencer would run. She just run and run because when it came to her crazy family drama with Melissa and her father she never had a safe place to land. When it was boy troubles she had Ryan, when she overworked her and needed laugh she had Noah, and when she was falling in to a pit of self-hatred she had them both. But when it came to Melissa… she had to deal with those issues alone.

She kept running until she heard someone call her name. She stopped and saw Toby walking over to her.

"Spencer, are you ok," He asked her with concern in his eyes. "You look like you've been crying."

"I'm okay, it's probably just sweat. I felt like a run," Spencer lied wiping her eyes.

"In that," said Toby rising and eyebrow.

Spencer looked down to see her blouse soaked with sweat as was her blazer. Her face quickly turned a dark shade of red as she noticed her blouse was now see-through.

"Come on," Toby said taking her hand. "You can borrow one of my shirts until you can get home to change."

Spencer nodded still very embarrassed.

"Are your parents here?" she asked as she walked into Toby's house.

"My dad is out but my step-mother is around here somewhere," Toby said with a slightly annoyed tone. He quickly led her up to his room.

His room was quite clean for a boy's room. He walked over to his dress and pulled out a grey-blue shirt with an anchor and tossed it to her.

"It's a lucky shirt," Toby smiled. "Wearing with bring you luck."

Toby walked outside the room so she could change but he had her mumble;

"I need all the luck I can get…"

"I'm a good listener if you want to talk about it," Toby offered from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, well it's a long story," Spencer groan before opening the door.

Toby smiled at her. She looked amazing in his shirt.

'_Maybe I should let her have it. She looks better in it than I ever did.'_ Toby thought.

"Since you're here, we could work on the English project," Toby said.

A smile crept on Spencer's face as she nodded. They had worked on the English project and had a pretty good rough draft to hand in. Spencer didn't have her books so she ended up helping Toby with his French.

"Spencer, you can talk to me about why you were really running you know," Toby said as he closed his French book.

"My sister is in town. We don't get along," Spencer said with a sigh. "When our parents got divorced they let us choose which parent we wanted to go with. She chose our father and I chose our mother. Melissa wasn't happy about that."

"Why," Toby asked confused.

"She liked being around me because it made her seem more perfect. Our parents divorced because my Dad had an affair with Jessica DiLaurentis and he fathered her eldest child," Spencer paused and looked at Toby.

"You… mean… Jason is your brother," Toby said shocked.

"Yeah, he is. But Melissa blames him for breaking up our family. But it's not his fault that our father got someone else wife pregnant… and I would tell her that. But when our mom remarried Dennis, Melissa became a bitch to me. I was already friend with Noah and Ryan and she hated that they liked me more than her…But the real thing is that when I was 13 I had my first boyfriend Derek he was 16 like Melissa. On my birthday I found them on my bed... shirts off... making out."

He put his arm around her giving her a confronting squeeze.

"She didn't even say sorry… she just smiled and said 'Happy Birthday Lil sis'. I cried for the rest of the day I didn't even talk to Noah or Ryan."

He didn't saying anything, he just held her closer. It was just what she needed. Someone to listen to her, with Ryan she could talk with her for hours and with Noah they'd make jokes and make each other laugh. But with Toby, he was a shoulder to cry on and a really good listener, plus he smelled really good.

"Thank-you," Spencer smiled pulling away slightly.

"Anytime," Toby smiled back.

She found her eyes gazing at him and settling on those perfected pink lips of his. She had butterflies in her stomach both teenagers staring intently at the other.

"Toby! I'm back," A voice called walking in the house.

A tall, fit, attractive woman with long dark brunette hair, hazel-green eyes walked into view.

She frowned a bit seeing Spencer, "Toby you didn't tell me he had a girlfriend and that she would be over."

Spencer blushed and Toby felt mortified.

"I'm not his girlfriend. I'm new, Toby was just helping me with a problem," she said with a half-smile.

"Oh, that is kind of him."

"Uh, Spencer this is my step-mother Laura… Laura this is my new friend Spencer," Toby said awkwardly.

"So Spencer, are you staying for dinner," Laura asked with a semi-annoyed tone.

Toby looked down at his watch, "No, I should get her home."

Once they were outside Toby looked over at Spencer, "Should I go back and ask for the car or do you want to ride on my bike."

She was simply staring. She would feel safer in a car but something about being on the back of Toby's bike excited her. Plus she really didn't want Toby to go back in there; his stepmom didn't seem to like him very much.

"I've never been on one," Spencer admitted taking the Toby's second helmet. "Please don't let me fall."

Toby grinned before climbing onto his bike. Spencer climbed cautiously on the back and he made sure her arms were locked tightly around him so they were pressed together as closely as possible. She really liked the feeling of closeness to the boy.

"Hold on tight." he instructed and she pressed her face into his shoulder blade as he jolted forwards. She yelped in surprise. Toby took off in the opposite way of her house.

"My house is the other way," Spencer spoke.

"Yeah, I figured but it's nearly six so your sisters are probably waiting," Toby explained with an amused tone.

Spencer realized it was true. He had told them to meet him at the edge of town. She knew Noah and Ryan were probably worried but they wouldn't stand Toby up. The ride to the edge of town wasn't as long as Spencer would have liked.

Ryan and Noah were there already standing outside of the car as Toby pulled over. Ryan and Noah's jaws dropped as Spencer pulled off the helmet and ran a hand through her hair to put it back in place.

"Hey," Spencer said looking at the two shocked girls.

"Spencer!" both girls exclaimed running over to hug Spencer.

"I'm fine, Toby… helped," Spencer murmured.

"So…about those rumors…" Noah said breaking the awkward silence. "It won't change the fact that you're my new locker buddy or you got Spencer you relax when the bitch that must not be named is at our house."

Spencer and Toby snorted.

"What is she Lord Voldemort," Ryan smirked.

"Yeah! She's just as fugly," Noah smirked back.

"LORD VOLDEMORT IS NOT FUGLY! He is a sexy beast!" Ryan snapped, "Tom Riddle is sexy with or without a nose. Have you seen The Half Blood-Prince when he was in that suit! That is just sexiness times ten."

"You think anyone with a suit and a British accent is sexy," Noah said playfully. "Like that time Wes was faking a British accent at his mom's dinner."

"That is irrelevant. Plus I didn't like Melissa's creepy British doctor boyfriend," Ryan said flipping her hair. "Anyway we are getting off topic."

By this time both Spencer and Toby had burst into laughter.

Noah waited for the laughter to cease before speaking again, "Point being friends are friend and friends don't ditch each other."

"Well I didn't looking into Allison's window," He admitted.

"No shit," Noah smiled at Toby. "Allison is really pretty but she seems like the type of girl that you can just ask to get naked and she will."

"And my step sister was blinded. But…it wasn't by me. I took the blame for someone…" Toby said looking down.

Suddenly, it all clicked into place, and Spencer shot glance at him, "Was it Allison?"

Toby seemed shocked, and when he didn't reply, she knew she was right.

"I knew she was the devil spawn but to do something so evil," Spencer hissed.

"How did you even know," Ryan asked confused.

"She broke my arm when I as eight. I never told you but it was her she pushed me while we were hiking!" Spencer admitted. "She knew about me cheating on my history quizzes… I don't know how but she did."

"Wow… I think she needs to meet Dad," Ryan said shaking her head.

"Our dad is a Psychiatrist," Noah smiled. "What did she have on you…"

Toby looked down, "It's really hard to talk about…"

"It's okay, tell us when you're ready. We don't judge, Tobes," Ryan smiled. "We brought dinner! We could hang out here for a bit."

"Oh that sounds like fun. Unless your parents want you home," said Noah.

"I doubt they'd noticed," Toby smiled.

Ryan handing each person a container filled with baked ziti with sausage and plastic forks.

"Wow, this is amazing," said Toby after taking his first bite of the dinner.

Ryan smiled, "Thanks, it was my mom's recipe. We us to make it together… before she… well died."

"My mom died too. A few years ago I was 15," Toby said sadly.

"I was 5 and Ryan was seven. She was amazing," Noah said. "She looked just like Ryan."

"She… committed suicide," Ryan said holding back tears. "She was a Broadway singer; dad says she was a truly tortured soul."

"Uh… my mother committed suicide too," Toby admitted too. "She was really sick for a long time. My dad put her into a Radley Sanitarium a mental institution. She was really unhappy. She said that I was her only ray of light."

Spencer moved closer and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She being step-sisters with Noah and Ryan new very well how hard it is to talk about something so personal.

"I'm sorry about your mom. You guys must have been close."

"We were, my dad was one of those 'you're going to be like this when you grow up' type dads and we only bonded when he was teaching me to fix cars. He remarried less than a year later after my mom died. He joined defenses with his new wife and then Jenna my step-sister became the innocent child."

He stopped when he noticed the three girls looking at him with wide eyes.

"Okay, this is so weird." Ryan said with a shocked tone.

"You just described Spencer's dad if you replace fixing cars with law and Jenna with Melissa," Noah stated. "It's like you are the male version of the three of us combined."

Toby chuckled, "Lucky me! Three gorgeous girls are the female versions of me."

All three girls blushed.

"So since you guys are so sure we are going to be friends for a very long time, we should get to know which other more," Toby smiled.

"Oh, yeah ask us anything," Noah smiled.

"You're gay right," Toby said awkwardly.

Noah burst into laughter, "Yeah! I love girls. Now I get to ask you a question?"

Toby nodded.

"Emily Field. Was she like … your girlfriend?"

"No, I've never had a girlfriend. But I did have a crush on Emily. But then I found out she was gay," Toby smiled when Noah's face brighten up.

"Ryan, what's up with you and Mr. Fitz," Toby asked.

"Long story short, I've been I've love with his younger brother since I was like seven. I'm like the Helga Pataki of the real world. I picked him mercilessly until we turned 13 but no one else was allowed to pick on him because he was mine. Then we became best friends and now I'm permanently friend zoned."

"That's really sucks."

"Yea, so what's your step-sister like?"

"Jenna is a lot like Allison."

"Now that sucks."

"Spencer, first kiss?"

Spencer and Noah both blushed deeply as Spencer mumbled, "Noah…"

"What now that's a story I'd like to here," Toby grinned.

"While I was seven and Spencer was eight and she stuffed all these skittles into her mouth and I… kissed her and sucked out some of the skittles out her mouth," Noah admitted blushing heavily.

Toby chuckled, "So you wanted to taste the rainbow."

The group erupted into laughter.

* * *

**...Yup... I hope you liked it. It was trying to be funny at so it would be too sad when I dropped the suicide bomb. I kind of really think that's how Toby's mom past away.**

**Jenna's mom… Yeah… she's going to be a bitch… I based her looks off of Erica Durance…I love her**

**Coming up… Creepy Wren… Emoah… Ezra and Ryan moment… and More Spoby**

**Review!**


End file.
